A Fatal Match
by TwiLucy-UK
Summary: A Christmas office party and the telling of a rumour that ends in disaster. Rated M for a reason. AH OOC O/S. Collab written with SweetLovinCullen for the Pick a Pic Challenge.


**Entry for TwiPics Pick a Pic Contest**

**Title: A Fatal Match**

**Penname: SweetLovinCullen & TwiLucy_UK**

**Banner: #116**

**www (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/pp69/ms_ambrosia/pick_a_pic/finishgg2 (dot) jpg**

**Rating/ Disclaimer:**

**M**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer we're just screwing with her characters minds.**

**Summary:**

**A Christmas office party and the telling of a rumour that ends in disaster.**  
**Rated M for a reason.**

**To see the rest of the contest entries:**

**http:/fanfiction-challenges (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2010/11/pick-pic-challenge (dot) html**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

I didn't want to be here but I had Bella and Carlisle on my back and those two together were like a dog with a bone when they got an idea in their fucking heads. "One day these people will be your employees. You'll take over from me and need to know them"

When Carlisle, my adoptive father said that it took all I had in me not to bite his fucking head off. I didn't want this fucking life. Be a big flashy CEO with office parties at See fucking Sound in fucking Seattle. With fucking fake waterfalls in my fucking face every turn I took. Not that Carlisle was even here he was too busy kissing the latest client's ass.

But no, here I fucking am Mr. Second of fucking everything. Mr. Take Over From Daddy when the time comes. Well I didn't fucking want to take over anything.

I slammed my third empty whiskey glass on the table and rolled my eyes as Jessica Fucking Stanley came sauntered over in her too low top leaning over me, "Wanna dance?"

"Fuck off you fucking whore"

Jessica scowled at me and before I knew what was happening her hand connected with my face. I stood up and towered over her. She stepped away but I followed her pinning her against the wall, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You calling me a fucking whore?" she screamed in my face, "You fucking son of a bitch!"

I pressed myself against her feeling more turned on than I had in months. I grabbed her hips to make sure she knew exactly how turned on our little exchange made me feel.

Suddenly I felt a too warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and was faced with Emmett the only man who had every really understood me, "Come on man. Leave it"

I staggered back from Jessica and as I did Em's hand never left my arm. Was I really going to do that? Was I really contemplating sticking my cock in the office slut?

Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom as soon as the door was locked he rounded on me, "What the fuck was that Edward?"

I threw my fist forward and hit Em square in the jaw. He staggered back and glared at me, "Fucking hell Edward! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU?"

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a frustrated groan, "You really wanna know what the fuck is wrong with me? I'll tell you what the fuck is wrong! I'm at a fucking party I don't want to be at and on top of all that I haven't got laid in six fucking months! Six fucking months"

Em was just silent and I frowned, "Don't you think that's just a little bit weird since me and Bella normally fuck like rabbits"

Em sighed, "Edward, you're completely fucked"

Before I could respond Em left and I went back to that fucking shit hole of a bar. I made my way round the back of the bar ignoring the protests of the bar staff and poured myself a whiskey but I decided that wasn't enough and took the bottle instead.

I moved to take my first swig of the whiskey but as I tipped my head back Emmett decided to reappear putting that fucking hand on my arm again. I took the bottle away from lips and glared at the ceiling, "Get the fuck off my arm Em"

"I think you've had more than enough mate"

I glanced sideways and realised it wasn't Em who had stopped me but that asshole of a security guard who'd been glaring at me all night, "Mate if you don't quit it I'm gonna have to chuck you out"

I just glared at him and walked off with the whiskey bottle in hand and returned to the table I was at earlier. I thought I'd finally caught a break until I heard a familiar voice beside my table, "Cooey Edward, let us have a grope"

Any other person and I would've punched their lights out but this was Jacob who Bella seemed to think was good for the company so I put up with him, "Fuck off Jacob I'm really not in the mood for your fucking theatrics and drama"

"Well I thought since you're now single I could try have a go at turning you"

"What the fuck are you talking about Jacob?"

Jacob's jaw dropped and he plastered the fakest smile I'd ever seen on his face, "Let's move on shall we?"

I stood and got up in his face, growling my words, "What the fuck did you mean?"

"Edward, I love you but you reek darling"

"I don't fucking care, tell me what the fuck is going on or I swear to God I'll punch you into next week!"

"Wouldn't hit a girl would ya?"

"Jacob, quit fucking with me"

"Well you asked for it babes. I have it on good authority from Paulette, who spoke to Destiny who said Chantelle said that she saw Bella with Emmett going into his apartment at Escala and came into work the next in the exact same outfit. And let's face it darling that just ain't right! Bella never wears the same outfit twice"

I just stared blankly at Jacob as he carried on wittering, "And when I saw you all over Jessica then punch Em I saw that as my green light to try turn you"

Then it hit me like a freight train. Earlier in the bathroom when Em was deadly silent after I told him what was going on. It was true; my best friend was fucking the love of my life behind my back.

I shoved Jacob out the way and made my way to the car, ignoring his protests and drove to the house I shared with that vindictive bitch. I was stupid. Why was I so fucking surprised? This was how we'd landed up together. She'd had an affair with me all those years ago when cracks started to show in her relationship with James. That childhood sweetheart of hers.

I should've fucking known it. Fucking seen it. I thought she loved me even after she knew about Tanya and the fire. And Emmett who knew everything, all the fucking shit I'd been through before and after I'd been adopted by the Cullen's.

The tyres protested as I came to a stop on the drive in my Aston Martin next to Bella's red Ferrari. I jumped out the car slamming the door behind me before scrapping a single scratch down the length of her car but that wasn't fucking good enough. I walked round to the front and wrote in the largest letters possible, "FUCKING WHORE"

**Bella**

I was pouring glass of wine when I heard an almighty crash followed by Edward's bellowing voice, "BELLA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I put down the wine and made my way to the entrance hall as I rounded the corner I spoke, "What the hell is up with you Edward?"

Then I saw him and I knew. In all the years I'd known him I'd never seen him like this ever. He knew about Em and I. He didn't have to say the words. The rage in his eyes said it all.

Edward stalked toward me his eyes burning with incessant rage, Edward threw his hands up in the air and laughed sadistically, "I know Bella"

Shit! He knew. I needed to play this right. I needed to calm him down before he lost his shit completely. I took a step toward him and placed my hand on the side of his face, stroking my thumb over his cheek like I always did when he ranted like this, "Baby, I have no idea what you're talking about"

I was expecting a reaction but Edward was eerily silent and I thought it had worked but then his eyes narrowed into slits and I knew it hadn't. He was still livid with me. My phone rang out breaking the silence. Edward moved his hand to slid into my skirt pocket and took my BlackBerry out and an evil smile spread across his face as he glared at me, "It's lover boy want to chat to him whore?"

I shook my head but Edward took my jaw between his thumb and forefinger, "You are going to answer this fucking phone as if I'm not here, put it on loudspeaker and I will listen to everything"

I nodded and did as Edward said, "Hey Em"

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Why?"

"Edward knows Bella. He knows everything. Jacob told him. I saw Edward in a state and went outside to ring you and Edward stormed out in a fucking rage. He completely fucking ignored me when I called him and when I went back in Jacob was spouting the whole story off to the whole of the fucking staff. Bella you need to get the fuck outta there now. I was on my way but I've got a fucking flat tyre. Get out now and rin-"

Edward snatched the phone out my hand and threw it against the wall shattering it. He grabbed my arm and snarled in my face, "I thought you fucking loved me Bella. I love you so fucking much it hurts. After everything we've been through you do to me what you fucking did to James?"

"Edward I do fucking love you but I can't cope anymore. You're so fucking up and down and Em was there for me when it got too much. He's fun and makes me laugh. You haven't done that for a long time. I didn't mean for anything to start! It just happened one night while you were in New York. I just needed an outlet, an escape and Em gave that to me"

"Why didn't you fucking talk to me Bella?"

"Why didn't I talk to you? Why the fuck didn't I talk to you? I'll tell you why because I fucking tried and every time I bought it up you'd go ape shit and tell me to mind my own fucking business that's why Edward!"

I pushed Edward away from me and got right up in his face, "You bought all this shit on yourself Edward! You opened up to me once, once in eight fucking years and then the walls went back up and all the mercurial shit started. I never know what fucking mood you'll be in. Why do you think I've said no all those times you asked me to marry you? That's fucking why Edward because you have no fucking control over your emotions. None at all"

Then Edward did the last thing I expected. He fucking kissed me. It wasn't a normal kiss it was an end of all fucking things kiss. I got involved and my hands were scratching up and down his back with my nails and Edward was biting my neck. His hands slid into the back of my skirt and I froze and pushed away from him but Edward grabbed my hips pulling me toward him.

"EDWARD FUCKING STOP!"

Edward's hands stilled and I pulled at his wrists until his hands were no longer on my skin, "Edward this is the exact fucking thing I mean. We're having a blazing row and you want to fuck me. What the fuck is that about? You're fucked in the head Edward"

Edward's chest heaved with anger and I knew I'd gone too far. He'd snapped.

**Edward**

I grabbed Bella by the throat and pushed her against the wall, pinning her by the throat. Her hands flew to my wrists struggling to pull me off, "Take that the fuck back Bella"

I repeatedly slammed Bella into the wall. She'd fucking take that back even if it was the last thing she did.

"Take it fucking back Bella you bitch"

Bella's hands fell from my wrist and I froze. I shook her body and got no response. I let go of her throat and she slumped to the ground. I fell to my knees putting my head in my hands and I screamed.

I never wanted to kill her. I just wanted to teach her a lesson and make her come back to me. An eerie calm overcame me and I knew exactly what I had to do.

I ran to the garage and got what I needed pouring the contents of the gas can around the house before dropping the single match onto the main puddle in the kitchen before running into the entrance hall, taking Bella into my arms and waiting for the end of my miserable life.

* * *

**Well, this was different for both of us and scarily fun to write! Clearly we've both been reading too much angst *runs to find plenty of fluff***

**Hope you enjoyed reading the O/S entry and if you enjoyed it don't forget to vote. Voting runs ****Saturday January 8****th**** 2011- Saturday January 15****th**** 2011.**

**If you want to see something normal from us check out our other stories. SweetLovinCullen's story Unexpected Love is in my favourites and you can find the rest of her stories on her profile.  
**

**Can't wait to hear what you thought!**


End file.
